


Figuring It Out Together

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: All couples have arguments. It's how they handle them that makes or breaks the relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Imagine ClintCoulson application prompt: Imagine Character A and B fighting.

Phil huffed a breath through his nose. “You can’t keep going off mission like that. We follow these protocols for a reason.” If only Clint would _listen_.

“I made a call. I’d do it again. Sir.” Clint’s voice was stiff.

Phil threw his hands up in the air. Clint didn’t flinch; in fact, it was the opposite of a flinch – he went completely still, his hands balled in fists at his sides.

Phil forgot what he had been about to say. He lowered his hands slowly and took a step back. “Clint, I would never…” He trailed off, not sure if Clint would be able to believe mere words.

“Yeah,” Clint said, still stiff. “Sure.” He wasn’t making eye contact.

Phil took another step back. His legs hit the edge of his desk, hard enough to knock something over.

Clint’s eyes snapped to his face and some of the stiffness left his body. “Yeah,” he said again. “I know you wouldn’t.” He rubbed his face. “Can we maybe do this later?”

“All right,” Phil agreed softly. “Now may not be the best time, while we’re both upset.”

Clint heaved a sigh and nodded.

“We do have to finish talking about this, though. I’ll schedule us some time with Dr. Scheff.”

“Scheff? Why?”

“She’s a trained mediator. She can keep the discussion on track and show us how to get through disagreements in the future.” _Because I never want to see you like that because of me ever again_ , he didn’t say.

“You really think we need…,” Clint waved his hand vaguely.

“We don’t have to figure this out on our own, Clint.” He held out his hand and waited to see if Clint would take it.

Clint took a few steps toward him and took his hand, using it to tug him into a gentle hug. “If you think it’ll help. I do wanna figure things out with you, Phil,” he said into Phil’s neck.

“Me, too.”

Clint pulled away. “I don’t think- I’m not coming over tonight after all,” he said hesitantly. “I wouldn’t be good company.”

Phil looked away. “I understand. You’re always welcome if you change your mind.”

“I just need a little time to regroup. Let me know when we’re scheduled to see Scheff?”

Phil nodded. Clint looked around the room aimlessly, then shook his head and turned to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Phil said quietly, almost a question.

Clint paused in the doorway. “Yeah. You will.”


End file.
